the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gundabad/Mountain Clan
"'''We have barred the gates ... can hold them long if ... horrible ... suffer ... We cannot get out. We cannot get out. The end comes ... drums ... drums in the deep. They are coming."' '-From a dwarven diary''' Introduction Far in the North there is a Stronghold, a mountain, Mount Gundabad, once formed by the diligent hands of dwarves and ruled by their kings for decades, mining ore, forging steel and drinking ale. Nowadays only a few people dare to make their way into the far North of the Misty Mountains, using the old pathes. The dwarves are gone, the Ale is gone and the lonely travelers will be lost as well. A great darkness conquered the North, hunting the dwarves and drinking Orc draught instead of Ale. The ancient fortress is their mighty capital and the Orcs of Mount Gundabad are the new lords of the Northern Misty Mountains, ruling among snow and stone. Their Warchief is Warchief Ongdagul, the Vaulted of Mt. Gundabad. History Previously known as the Northern Clan, the Mountain Clan is the oldest of the currently established clans. Was formed when the High Chief of Gundabad, Ongdagul, the Vaulted created the clan system and allowed the returning Gombar the Black to split off with his own territory. Further territory was ceded upon the creation of the Goblin and Plains Clans. Once the largest of the clans with 20 active members it suffered a huge blow and setback when the capital, Mount Gundabad was wiped off the map killing many members and destroying all their belongings. Most of the members left thereafter with only 2 of the original 20 remaining and the capital was temporarily moved to Vok-Thor. After many months Mount Gundabad was rebuilt and the clan has slowly been increasing in strength. Now second in strength only to the Moria Clan but is likely soon to surpass them. Strongholds Mount Gundabad The capital of the Mountain Clan and the Holy City of Gundabad. Mount Gundabad is a large impenetrable fortress built on and into the mountain. Currently being expanded and is the main building project of the clan. Vok-Thor Vok-Thor is a nearly unassailable fortress built into the side of a mountain. Previous capital of the now dead Misty Mountain Blue Dwarves and was then known as Durin's City. Was purchased form said dwarves as they died out. Currently being expanded. Vok-Thor is under the command of Jthemarvelfan. Mount Gram Currently being redesigned Lesser Fortresses and outposts Old Dwarven Gram Was built by the now dead Misty Mountain Blue Dwarves to lay claim to Mount Gram. It was taken for Gundabad in the Great War and is the only build in server history to be taken by siege. Was thought lost for a couple years before it was rediscovered by The_Indomitable. Was moved further from the Mount Gram waypoint to allow more space for the new build. Is now in the process of repairs and expansion. Outpost 1 Outpost 2 Outpost 3 Outpost 4 Members Iluvatars_Bane (Warchief of the Mountain Clan) The_Indomitable (Captain of Mount Gundabad and Clan Heir) Jthemarvelfan (Lieutenant) Ssimpson (Lieutenant of Mount Gundabad) I_Love_Science (Lieutenant of Old Dwarven Gram) Rocket_Engineer (Warrior of Mount Gundabad and Head of Gundabad Engineering Corps) Lavkin (Warrior of Mount Gundabad) Wolfcute_nl (Warrior of Mount Gundabad) dinoman (Warrior of Mount Gundabad) Agnarr (Warrior of Mount Gundabad) AtlanticSea (Warrior of Mount Gundabad) Category:Gundabad Category:Evil